


Scar Tissue

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-17
Updated: 2007-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle prompt: control, trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

“You wanna go somewhere?” She says without preamble, eyes flickering down and back up obviously.

He’s pretty sure she’s not old enough to be asking that question. Jack blinks down at where his drink should be, but she took it when she sat down next to him, silver ring flashing on her fingers as she took a long swallow. Jack watches her hands and mouth. Strong grip, soft lips; confusing.

The first inkling of sense enters the situation when she meets his eyes. They look a lot like his own when he decided to retire the first time; broken and lost and faithless. He asks her name.

“Faith.” She rolls her eyes as he startles, “And I don’t care what your name is. I just like your face.” Smirks, “And your hands.”

Jack stares at her impassively. She doesn’t seem fazed by it.

“Yes. That’s right. Don’t tell me you have hang-ups about how old I am. I’m really not in the mood for irony.”

They’re both probably wondering why he’s not being more decisive about this. He’s always quick to make decisions. It’s why he’s good with command. Jack ducks his head and opens his mouth, but finds he doesn’t quite want to let her go out alone at night in a place like this.

“…if it helps any, I’m just looking for a fuck. It’s not like I’m asking you to be my sugar daddy or anything.” Her tone is quickly passing from indulgent to impatient.

Jack leaves with her.

-

“It’s not some weird fetish or anything,” She tells him as she leads him up the stairs of a fairly rundown building. “There was just something about you.” Her jaw is tight and controlled. “I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ve been where you are.” He volunteers, making her head snap around to look at him, wide-eyed, before opening the door and almost shoving him inside.

“What? Stabbed by your—hunted and left for dead—used up and discarded?”

All the air whooshes out of Jack’s lungs as he sits on the bed. “Something like that, yeah.”

“Well.” Her jaw tightens, bitter, “Hooray for common ground. Let’s have sex.”

Jack smiles faintly at her, eyes going soft. She’s really quite pretty, and probably a good liar. He doesn’t think she’s lying right now.

“C’mere.”

She hesitates, probably startled at hearing someone else initiate or order anything in her own room, but comes to sit next to him. At the last minute, she rolls her eyes and straddles his lap instead. Jack goes with it, placing his hands around her waist—smaller than you’d expect from her attitude, all of her is like that, really, small and, Jack imagines given the chance, soft.—Beautiful.

She kisses him hard. More impatience and confusion—she doesn’t know what she wants. Jack kisses back just as hard, opening her mouth, hands sliding up to her shoulders to press her down on him, close and breathless, until she’s occupied enough to relax a little. She moans into his mouth and squeezes his biceps like she wants to push him, ends up just touching him instead, hands trailing down his arms and up his back, cradling the back of his neck. Not quite gentle, but not completely taking control either, and Jack can tell that she wants to. It’s what he would do.

So he tries to give everything he could remember wanting, broken and hollow under military-trained armor, all the things he’d tried to take where he could get or go without because it was impossible to ask. He turns the kisses soft and sweet, and strokes all the skin he can reach, first through her clothes and then under them, taking his time taking them off, and it must be right because she’s letting him.

By now, Jack’s figured out that the strong-looking grip he’d noticed earlier was just the tip of the iceberg. Her strength and coordination are definitely above Human, but whatever species she is, she seems to be down and out and hiding, not causing any trouble, just looking to forget. Jack helps.

He falls back on the bed with her still on top of him, rolling them over slow, remembers the spots on her neck that had made her shiver when he touched them, and presses open-mouthed kisses there, grazes teeth lightly along her collarbone and on the soft skin of the dip between her breasts.

He kisses the freckle on the inside of her thigh, ignoring the insistent tug in his hair, licks delicately along the edge of her pubes, delves his tongue inside without warning, tasting. She bucks up, frustrated. His lips have touched everywhere but the clit, circling around and around it, until he feels the slight tremor in her thigh, and laves it forcefully.

"Fuck, God, yeah," she opens her legs more, drags her ankle up Jack's spine, thrusting against his tongue, voice thickened and rough when she says "Use your fingers."

He uses his fingers.

And tongue, and later, much later, his cock. Kisses the back of her neck and shoulder-blades, a hand stroking at her nipples and another holding her knee above his, slides into her from behind, hips working slow and shallow for so long that they’re both sweat-slicked and panting with it, desperate. Then he drives all the way into her, thrusting in place faster and faster while she clenches around him one last time, until he comes too, arms wrapped around her and face buried in the side of her neck. She falls almost immediately asleep, making no move to get away.

Jack decides to watch her sleep for a while; he’ll be up earlier than her to leave anyway.


End file.
